Kisses Can Leave Me Crying
by islashlove
Summary: This is my sequel to Kisses Can Hurt. It is based two years after the wedding. Shawn sees Lassiter with another man, outside the station. What does Shawn do, runs of course and considering that just trying to walk causes Shawn great pain, this is hard for him to do. This is a slash story
1. Seeing is Believing

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to thank my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Author's Notes:**** This is my sequel to Kisses Can Hurt. It is based two years after the wedding. Shawn sees Lassiter with another man, outside the station. What does Shawn do, runs of course and considering that just trying to walk causes Shawn great pain, this is hard for him to do.**

**Kisses Can Leave Me Crying:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Seeing is Believing.**

Shawn sat in the Psych office, bouncing a ball up against the wall, all the while staring at the walking stick he was now resigned to using. Two years ago, it looked like he would never walk again, but the love of a wonderful man gave Shawn the determination to prove the doctors wrong. And he did. He walked up that isle in the church, and right up to the man of his dreams. The man he was marrying.

They had the perfect marriage. Lassie was the perfect husband, the perfect lover and the perfect soul mate. He was there when Shawn needed him and he changed to make Shawn happy; in fact they both had changed.

The changes for Lassiter weren't major ones; he just smiled a bit more and didn't bite everybody's head off at the drop of a pin. Instead he learnt that he could get more work out of his colleagues if he was nicer to them than when they were afraid of him. Shawn had settled down a lot. He didn't flirt with everyone he saw and his antics also toned down a bit. Yes, they had the perfect life together.

But it was a shame it was all lies.

Poor Gus, he sat in his chair watching Shawn; the man who had been his best friend forever. Gus knew in his heart there was something wrong, but what, he didn't know. He wondered if Shawn's depression had returned. Over the last two years, Shawn had had at least three bouts of depression, but with Lassiter, Henry and his help, Shawn had pulled through them with relative ease. Plus, he wasn't showing any of his usual straits when his depression was coming on, so with a heavy sigh, Gus dismissed that as a reason as to why his friend seemed so down.

Another thought was that maybe Shawn and Lassiter were going through a rough time. Yes, he knew they seemed to be the perfect couple, but he also knew that there was no such thing as a perfect couple. All couples, whether or not they're married, fought and yes, from what he could see of the relationship, Lassiter was there whenever Shawn needed him and Shawn had settled down a lot.

There was no sign that one or the other was abusing the other and when one needed time on their own, the other was willing to let them have it. So from what he could see, their relationship was fine. But Gus also knew that just because it looked fine, didn't mean it was.

Shawn and Gus still worked for the station and often worked alongside Detective Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara just as they'd always done. So it wasn't the work and it wasn't depression. So what was making Shawn sit in the Psych office, throwing a ball at the wall and staring at his walking cane?

Was that it? Was Shawn just thinking about the old days, when he could run off into some strange and dangerous situation? Where he could go and ride his bike for hours, not stopping til he felt like it or he ran out of gas. Now days, it was an effort just for him to get out of bed. To walk, let alone run and, although he could still ride his bike, the time he could stand sitting in the seat was very short and painful. In all, Shawn could do very little that he once could and as each day went by, Gus noticed that what Shawn could do was getting less and less. Maybe Shawn knew two years ago that this was going to happen. Maybe he knew that the time he could use his legs was limited and if he did, why didn't he tell anyone.

Gus wanted to ask what was going on, was there a problem or was there something he could do to help. But he was afraid to ask those questions, because if he did, then he would have to admit there was a problem. But in the name of their friendship Gus knew he needed ask. Unfortunately, just as he was about to ask the office phone rang. Gus gave a sigh of relief. He gave Shawn one more glance, and seeing he was still sitting there throwing his ball. Gus picked up the phone and answered it.

Shawn fought back the smile that was playing on his face as he listened to Gus and the way he had greeted the person on the other end of the phone. But the smile stopped fighting to get on his face, once he heard the Chief's name. Shawn didn't really want a job right now; in fact, Shawn didn't want any more jobs... ever. Shawn listened as Gus told the Chief they would be there soon. But when Gus' voice changed from a happy tone to a slightly panic one, Shawn knew there was no way he wasn't going down to the station that day.

Gus' eyebrows were raised in worry as he hung up the phone and looked over to Shawn. He noticed that Shawn hadn't moved, not one inch, nor stopped bouncing the ball. He called over and told Shawn that the Chief wants them at the station straight away. He flinched a little when Shawn didn't move a muscle. So Gus started to walk over to him.

Shawn turned his head towards Gus when he heard him walk over. He looked at his friend and he could see the worry in his eyes and face. To try and ease Gus' worry, Shawn smiled at him as he started to get up. Shawn knew Gus could tell something was wrong, but he couldn't tell Gus the truth, or at least not the whole truth. After all, he wasn't a hundred percent sure he was right about what was happening with Lassiter. He did wonder if he should tell Gus what the doctor's had told him, that it was only going to be a few more months before he would lose all use of his legs forever.

The problem wasn't that, it was the fact that he probably only had a few more years before he lost Lassie as well. Hell, as far as he knew, he could have already lost him. Shawn just smiled though the pain as he stood up straight, grabbing the walking stick from where it had been learning up against the wall. Then slowly, very slowly, he made his way to the door.

Gus watched as a single tear ran down Shawn's cheek as he walked. He wanted to take away the pain Shawn had, but he didn't know how. All he could do was stand back and watch in silence as the man he had admired all his life disappeared before his very eyes. He would have offered to help Shawn, but he knew that Shawn would turn it down. So in silence they left the office and made their way to the car. Even the drive to the station was done in complete silence. Oh, how Gus would have loved to have it like it was when they were younger, when they talked about everything and fought over nothing, but those days were gone.

When they reached the station and while Shawn made his way up the stairs, Gus went ahead to let the Chief know they were there. Shawn had just reached the top of the stairs when out of the corner of his eye he saw Lassiter getting out of his car. To get a better view Shawn turned slightly towards the car park. He smiled as his husband bent down to pick up something from the ground. He couldn't help but admire the tight ass that the pair of jeans was hugging.

But what he saw next finally sealed what Shawn had feared was going on. While Lassiter was bent over, a young man walked up behind him. He slowly rubbed his hand over Lassiter's ass. Lassiter stood up and faced the man in question. But instead of reprimanding the man, Lassiter just looked around nervously and when the man leaned in for a kiss, Lassiter didn't actually try to stop him.

Shawn didn't want to see any more and just made his way into the station. Tears were now running down his cheeks by the bucket load, but everyone who saw it just thought it was the pain he had from trying to walk. Before Shawn could make his way past the main desk, McNab was there with a wheelchair. Shawn didn't refuse or argue about it, he just didn't have the strength or any will to argue any more. Now that he knew that he had lost Carlton, he just had nothing left to fight for. He would solve the case and then, and then, he would leave. It would be for the best for all.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	2. Breaking of Hearts

**Chapter 2: Breaking of Hearts.**

It only took three days to solve the case and Shawn was grateful for the distraction, as it kept him too busy to think about the fact that he had seen Lassiter kissing another man. It was a sad case that was full of tension. A little girl had been kidnapped from her home, from her own bedroom, while her parents slept only metres away. Unfortunately, they found her broken body amongst the rose bushes in her own back yard. She was only five. In the end, it turned out that the kidnappers had accidently dropped her as they went down the ladder and since everyone thought she was still alive, they just went ahead with their demands.

Well, with emotions high, the aftermath was not a good one. Just about everyone wanted to 'DEAL' with the kidnappers, so the Chief requested assistance from a nearby station. Lassiter, unfortunately, drew the short straw and ended up babysitting the kidnappers until two officers could come and collect them, and that took two days. But, in those two days, Shawn was left by himself and the memories of what he saw.

After the case was solved and the men and their case were handed over to the other station, Shawn thought Lassiter would come home. Instead, Lassiter was spending more time at the station. His excuse was he had paper work to catch up with. So, Shawn just smiled his smile and headed home to get some sleep. He would tell Lassiter not to stay up too late and lean in for a kiss. But the look in Lassiter's eyes said it all to Shawn; he didn't want to kiss him. Shawn then realised that it had been a long time since they had kissed; a very long time. Shawn pulled back from Lassiter and with tears in his eyes; Shawn gave a sad goodbye and walked away.

Instead of going home straight away, Shawn got the taxi to wait for a few minutes outside the station. In less than two minutes, Lassiter came out of the station and climbed into his car. Shawn paid the taxi driver to follow. When they finally pulled up, it was outside a nightclub; a night club Shawn had brought Lassiter to when they were still dating. It only took Shawn a few minutes to find Lassiter sitting at the bar, waiting, then, the same man Shawn had seen that day, turned up. He sat quietly in the corner, watching as they drank and danced the night away.

He watched and observed their interaction with each other. He noticed that the unknown man was a bit younger that himself. He had short blonde hair and almost glowing olive skin. His clothes were similar to the ones that Shawn wore, but it was his eyes, the eyes he was watching his Lassiter with. They were cat's eyes, just as green as a cat's and just as big. In all, he was a very handsome man. A man who could give Lassiter what Shawn no longer could, someone who could keep up with him. Not a burden, not someone who will drag Lassiter down, or will need Lassiter to help him do some of the most simple's things. Maybe it is for the best that Lassiter has seen the warning signs and started to move on.

Around eleven, Shawn had had enough of this self-inflected punishment, so he took another taxi home. Lassiter dragged himself in around two the next morning.

As he walked into the lounge room, he was surprised to find Shawn asleep on the couch. Shawn was still wearing the same clothes he had on that day. Lassiter guessed Shawn must have come home, sat down and just fallen asleep. The pain in Shawn's body was taking a toll on the young man and this was worrying him. Shawn used to talk to him; he used to tell him when the pain got too much; he used to want to be with him. Now days, Shawn just kept to himself. Lassiter had asked Gus what he thought or if Shawn had said anything to him, but Gus had said no, that Shawn wasn't talking to him either.

Lassiter stood there watching Shawn sleep. He could see the pain. He could see it twisting Shawn's beautiful face as it ate away at his soul. He wanted to take away the pain, he wanted his Shawn back. Lassiter wanted the Shawn that annoyed him, the Shawn that could never stay still, not even in bed. He wanted the Shawn that was willing to talk to him when he had a problem, or willing to sit there and listen to him if he needed to talk about something. Or just hold him. But all Shawn wanted to do now days was to rest. Yes, he knew Shawn need to rest. Shawn tired so easily now days, that just getting out of bed or getting up out of a chair, had become a major event.

Lassiter sat down, when an involuntary shiver found itself running down his back. It was caused by Lassiter seeing a tear escape Shawn's eye and the image of Shawn's face from earlier that evening, entered his mind. The image was of when Shawn had leant in for a kiss before he left the station. The sadness in Shawn eyes when Lassiter had pulled away from him broke Lassiter's heart. It started to make Lassiter think that Shawn might know the truth, why he had been staying late at the station. But no, how could Shawn know the truth. How could he know about Dave and Tim? Lassiter wanted to tell him, but he couldn't, not yet, not until he was sure Shawn could take it. No, Lassiter will have to keep this secret at least for the moment. Right now, he needed to get Shawn to the more comfortable bed. Tomorrow was other day and maybe, just maybe, Shawn will be a little better.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	3. Shawn is gone

**Chapter 3: Shawn is gone.**

Lassiter awoke at six the next morning to find the bed empty. Worried, Lassiter got up to look for Shawn. The first place he looked was the bathroom, but there was no sign of him. As he re-entered the bedroom, he noticed the wardrobe door was slightly ajar. At first he really didn't think much of it, but the longer he stood there looking at it, the more fear grew inside of him. Finally, he needed to check, just to make sure Shawn's clothes were still there.

Lassiter's heart nearly stopped when he found that some of Shawn's clothes were missing. He then checked the drawers; he found that even some of these items were gone. He sat on the end of the bed looking at the photo of Shawn and him on their wedding day; the photo he kept in his wallet. He wasn't sure what to do. Shawn was gone, that he knew for sure, but where did he go and why? Why did he leave? Did Shawn leave him a note? Lassiter started to look over the apartment. He started in the bedroom and then made his way to the kitchen. Nothing, there was nothing to find. Not note, no letter, nothing.

Lassiter just sat down on the couch, or rather dropped onto the couch, so he could think of what to do, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Lassiter got up to answer it. Right now he didn't want any visitors; he just wanted to work out where Shawn had gone and why. Although he was shocked to see it was Henry at the door, he wasn't as shocked as he thought he should have been. But the look on Henry's face told Lassiter that he knew Shawn was gone, so without saying a word, Lassiter stepped aside and let Henry in.

Henry walked into the room and sat down on the couch. He didn't say anything to Lassiter; not a word. He just sat there in the quiet, until Lassiter handed him a beer. Only after he took the first sip did Henry look at him and let out a heavy sigh. It was now that Lassiter could see how tired the older Spencer looked and he wondered how long Henry had known that Shawn was missing.

As Lassiter sat there studying Henry, Henry was doing the same thing to Lassiter. He could see that Lassiter was upset about something, and taking in the fact that Lassiter hadn't offered to get Shawn, he guessed that Lassiter knew he was gone. But how long had Lassiter known that Shawn had left? Right from the start? No, Lassiter would be out looking for him. So when did Lassiter wake up and realise Shawn had left? Henry knew he would have to ask it, for Lassiter didn't look like he was going to say anything.

But, before Henry asked the question, Lassiter decided to ask him instead. The question was straight forward, but it was filled with heartbreaking sadness. When did he ring? The question itself didn't confuse Henry; it was the way it was said. Lassiter was staring at the glass in his hand, a single tear running down his cheek. Henry had to swallow hard before answering, as his mind went back to the phone call that he thought he would never hear again.

Henry cursed the phone and whoever was on the other end. Why in the hell would someone ring up at five thirty in the morning? Snapping as he answered, he was shocked into silence as he heard Shawn crying on the other end. Henry listened to the heartbreaking noise for a couple of seconds before Shawn's voice came down the line. The words were like a punch to the chest. 'Dad, I just wanted to say goodbye and...and I, I love you.' Then the line went dead and Shawn was gone.

Henry wasted no time; he grabbed his clothes and headed straight to Shawn and Lassiter's home, only to find Lassiter home alone and looking lost. Henry knew he had to answer Lassiter's question, he also knew they needed to find Shawn. Only, Henry knew from past experience, that Shawn had most likely already left Santa Barbara before he made the call. He told Lassiter when Shawn had called him and what Shawn had said. He then asked Lassiter what was going on.

Lassiter couldn't answer him, he just couldn't. Lassiter didn't know what was going on. Shawn wouldn't talk to him; wouldn't let him in anymore. After another half an hour, Henry had convinced Lassiter to report Shawn missing. Lassiter knew it was the right thing to do, and since Shawn's health was an issue, he didn't need to wait the customary twenty four hours to do so.

As Lassiter went to get dressed, the phone rang. Hoping it was Shawn, Henry answered it. The worry and concern in his eyes changed to anger as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Henry hung up the phone; his heart was racing with fury. No one hurts his son, no one, not even Detective Lassiter.

Henry jumped a little when Lassiter came out and said he was ready to go. As they walked out, Henry phoned Gus and told him to get down to the station, NOW! Gus just did what he was told to do. After climbing into Henry's truck, Lassiter noticed the anger in his father-in-law's eyes. When he asked what was wrong, the only responses he got were a slap across the face.

Now it was Lassiter's turn to be shocked. Asking the older Spencer what that was for, Lassiter was shocked into silence as they drove to the station. Henry's choice of words were harsh, but not as harsh as he said that 'Dave" had called while he was dressing and that he said that last night was wonderful and he hoped they could do it again sometime and of course, he knew that Lassiter had to sneak past his stupid husband.

Lassiter was now on panic mode. He knew he would have to tell everyone about 'Dave' and 'Tim' now. He just hoped they could all forgive him. Especially Shawn, if they ever found him again.

Just as Henry and Lassiter pulled up at the station, so did Gus. Lassiter could see the worry on the man's face. Lassiter knew that even though Gus hadn't been told that this was about Shawn, he knew it already. Looking over at Henry, Lassiter shrank away a little as the older Spencer looked at him with a murderous look in his eyes. He knew Henry blamed him for Shawn leaving, but funny enough, Lassiter blamed himself as well.

Gus walked over and asked them what was happening. Lassiter could hear the worry intensified as Gus also asked where Shawn was. Henry answered Gus with two words; two words Lassiter wished were knives that would stab him in the heart and kill him. Those two words were 'Shawn's gone'.

The sound that came from Gus' mouth was horrible. It wasn't a noise; it was words. Words in one continuous line; no break in between them and there was at least five question. Henry finely stopped Gus' rant by simply telling him his questions will be answered once they spoke to the Chief. He then turned to Lassiter to confirm that what he just said was right. Lassiter could only nod his response. Gus didn't miss the exchange between the two men. They then all walked into the station, up the stairs, across the floor of the bull pen and then, without stopping, straight into the Chief's office. Henry closed the door behind them.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	4. The Reason I Hurt

**Chapter 4: The Reason I Hurt.**

The Chief was on the phone when the three men walked into her office without knocking. Frowning at them, Chief Vick excused herself to the person she was talking to and hung up the phone. While she waited for one of her uninvited guests to explain their intrusion, Chief Vick gave the group a look over. She could see a mixture of emotions in the group. Henry looked like he was about to explode in pure anger. Gus was scared and Lassiter was both scared and nervous, but the one emotion they all had, was worry. And taking in the fact that Shawn wasn't with them, Chief Vick guessed all of these emotions were because of him.

Seeing that none of the men seemed to want to talk and explain why they were there, Chief Vick decided to ask Henry what was going on. She knew from back when they were partners that Henry's temper needed to be calmed. But what he said to her made her blood run cold. She was expecting Henry to say that Shawn was in hospital or that he was now wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. Not that Shawn has run away again and it was because Lassiter was having an affair.

Chief Vick watched as Lassiter move back away from both Henry and Gus. Henry was just staring at him and Gus was slowly moving towards him. She couldn't let Lassiter take the fall for this, even if it was, in a way, true. Standing up, Chief Vick slammed her hands down on her desk to get everyone's attention. Once she had it, with a calm and steady voice she told Henry and Gus that Lassiter is NOT having an affair, at least not a willing one.

This statement confused the two men. How could Lassiter be having an unwilling affair? This just didn't make sense. Lassiter either was or he wasn't, there was no other way it could be. Henry wasn't going to take this and demanded Chief Vick to explain what she meant by an unwilling affair. She looked at Lassiter; Henry could see she was trying to see if he would let her explain.

Lassiter looked back at her. He was scared because he knew that when the truth came out, not only Henry and Gus would hate him, everyone would. But he also knew they needed to know the truth of why he was having an affair behind Shawn's back. He also knew that once it was out, his life would be over. But without Shawn in it, it already was. Nodding his agreement, Lassiter just sank to the floor. Pulled his legs up to his chest, he then wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his head into the gap that was left. He didn't want to hear the details of what he had been doing and why. He just wanted to go back to before this, back to when it was just Shawn and him. Back when they were happy; back when Shawn's life wasn't on the line.

Chief Vick looked at Lassiter. She knew what had been happening and she was worried about what it was doing to him, now she knew. She could see how all of this had broken her strong Detective, but he did it to protect the man he loved and if loosing Shawn was the end result, Lassiter was willing to do it. Or at least that is what he had said.

When she looked back to Henry and Gus, they, too, were looking at Lassiter. She could see the surprise on their faces. She just hoped that they could understand why Lassiter had to do what he did. Without looking at him, Chief Vick asked Lassiter if he wanted to leave. Shaking his head, he said no, that he needed to face this. While saying this, he got up off the floor and took a seat at the desk. Henry and Gus joined him. They could see he had been crying.

Henry pulled his eyes off the detective and looked at Chief Vick. He could see that she had pulled her lips into a worried frown as she stared at them. Sighing, Chief Vick looked at them one at a time. Henry could see that she didn't want to go into this, but she knew she had too. After one heavier sigh, she began to explain Lassiter's behaviour.

Chief Vick started out asking Henry how far he would go to protect Shawn from danger. And she got the answer she was expecting. Without hesitation, Henry said he would die for Shawn and the way Gus nodded his head in agreement, she knew Gus would do the same. She then asked, 'what about losing his love'. Henry and Gus were shocked at this question, but both men looked at Lassiter. Henry shook his head, but still answered yes, Gus did the same. Now Chief Vick could see a change in the way they were looking at Lassiter. It was a look of disbelief and wonder.

Henry opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it when Lassiter just looked at him. He could see the answer in the man's eyes. The answer was so clear, so loud it was screaming at him. 'Yes, yes I gave up Shawn's love to protect him and it's now killing me'.

Lassiter couldn't keep eye contact with Henry, so he turned his head back, so he was looking at his hands. Now Henry could see a broken man. A man who loved his son so much that he was willing to give up the happiness they had just to protect him. A man that may never forgive himself for what he has done.

Taking his eyes off Lassiter, Henry looked back to the Chief and asked her to continue and she did. She explained how, three months ago, a man approached Lassiter and told him that if he didn't do what he told him to do, Shawn would be dead within the hour and to prove his point, Lassiter had better get home now. Lassiter did as he was told only to find Shawn unconscious on the floor.

Henry asked her if that was when Shawn was taken to the hospital and she replied yes. It had turned out that they had somehow given him a sleeping pill. Lassiter still doesn't know how or when they gave it to him, as it was his day off and Lassiter and Shawn had been together all day.

At the hospital the man approached Lassiter again and told him that the next time it wouldn't be just a sleeping pill and Shawn wouldn't be coming back. Lassiter wasn't sure what to do, so he came and saw Chief Vick about it. She explained how they both had decided to wait and see what he wanted before they made a move on him. Turns out, there were two of them; one called Dave and the other, Tim, and they are twins. They worked for an organization which helped certain people stay out of jail. Chief Vick stopped with her explanation to let what she had said sink in.

All three jumped when Lassiter spoke next, breaking the silence as he continued the reason behind him hurting Shawn so much that he left. It had turned out that because they couldn't blackmail Lassiter, they decided to threaten him instead. Or rather Shawn! They wanted Lassiter to remove 'certain items' from 'certain cases' so their clients could walk free. So for the last two months, that has been what Lassiter's been doing, except Lassiter had been giving them fake 'items'. To protect Shawn, he made it look like he was having an affair, so Shawn would leave on his own accord. That way, Shawn would be safe when they brought these two down which they were planning to do very soon.

Henry shook his head. He couldn't believe the sacrifice Lassiter had made to protect his son. Now Henry was worried for a different reason. He was worried that once this was over, would Lassiter and Shawn be able to repair the damage that had been done.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	5. Will Anything ever be the Same Again?

**Chapter 5: Will Anything ever be the Same Again?**

Two more months passed before they could bring 'Dave' and 'Tim' down. And in those two months, no one heard from Shawn. Even though Shawn's leaving hurt him, it hurt Henry even more, as he watched Lassiter try to carry on. But Henry could also see how Lassiter was dying a little each day. Finally the day came to bring the two men down. The two men who were responsible for causing so much hurt.

Henry and Gus were there. They wanted to watch as the two men who had threatened to kill Shawn got what they deserved. They watched as Dave, or Tim, whichever one he was, came crashing down onto the ground when he was tackled by two officers. The other was brought down in a shower of bullets after he started to fire upon the arresting officers.

Henry watched as Lassiter just stood there. He was sure Lassiter was hoping with all hope, that one of the bullet's that was flying around him, might just strike him and put him out of his misery. But there was no such luck. As the officers escorted one of the men away and the medical crew dealt with the other, Henry walked over to Lassiter and guided him to the car.

Henry wanted to help Lassiter, but he couldn't. He was use to Shawn leaving. He was use to Shawn not being in contact for long periods at a time. He was Shawn's father, and as a father, like all fathers, he was already prepared for their child to leave home. It still hurt, with the way Shawn left, but not as much when Madeline did. And this was the hurt Lassiter was feeling.

Shawn, his husband, the love of his life had left him and it was his entire fault. He could have told Shawn the truth about Dave and Tim. The truth about the blackmail and death threats, but he thought no, that Lassiter knew what Shawn was like and he knew, just like Henry, if Shawn knew the truth he would have been even in more danger. So Lassiter did the only thing he could do. He had pushed Shawn away, and then Shawn left without a word and without contact with anyone since.

Henry let out a sigh. At least he and Madeline still talked and in the past Shawn had always kept contact, in one way or another. After everything Lassiter and Shawn had been through to be with each other, this was not the way Henry was expecting it to end. Maybe, ending with Lassiter shot in the line of duty, or even Shawn being shot as he raced head long into a case without thinking. But Henry just couldn't see Shawn walking out on Lassiter without knowing the whole truth; without a fight for the man he loved. He was sure there was another reason why Shawn left. He just wasn't sure what it was.

Henry was brought out of his thoughts by Gus walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder. When Henry looked at him Gus nodded towards the house where the bust had just taken placed. Standing there was the Chief and O'Hara. They were both looking his way. Looking down at Lassiter to make sure he was ok, Henry asked Gus to stay with him while he spoke to the Chief. Gus agreed.

Henry walked over to the two women. He didn't like the look on their faces, not one bit. He could see worry, anger and fear in their eyes. The look made his heart tighten as he had a feeling that they wanted to talk about Shawn. As soon as the Chief said his name, Henry knew he was right. With the way the Chief had said his name and the amount of pity that was behind it, Henry knew it wasn't going to be good news. Chief Vick then placed a hand on Henry's shoulder before she continued to inform him that they had located Shawn's bike. It looks like it had gone off a cliff edge in the nearby county. Henry asked if they were sure it was Shawn's, and with a heavy sigh, Chief Vick nodded.

They had been able to recover the bike, but that was only because it had stopped a short way down the hill. Chief Vick then lowered her eyes as she continued to tell Henry that below the point where they found the bike was at least another three hundred metre drop. And that was into a dense forestry area. As they were talking, there were teams of search and rescue crews heading down to search for Shawn. But the truth of it was that with daylight fading and the fact that it looked like Shawn's bike has been there at least one and a half to two months, the chances of Shawn still being alive was nearly non-existent.

Henry shook his head. Shawn, dead, He never liked that bike. He always said that that bike was a death trap. But the truth was he hated it because it always took his son away. And, yes, it also brought him back, but now, it looked like it had finally taken Shawn away and he was never coming back.

Henry barely heard Chief Vick telling him how sorry she was. But he did watch as she walked over to Lassiter, who was still sitting in the car. Henry covered his ears as Lassiter let out a blood curdling scream when the Chief gave him the news. Henry had heard this noise so many times when he was still on the force, the noise a family member would make when they were told about a death. Henry just never thought he would hear this noise, because of Shawn. Nothing will be the same again in Santa Barbara. Shawn was dead and nothing, nothing, will change that and nothing will bring him back.

Three months later, they still hadn't found Shawn's body. So Henry organised a memorial for those who wanted to say goodbye. Henry, along with Gus and Lassiter stood by as the church started to fill and fill and fill. By the time they were ready to start, the church was overflowing into the gardens. As Henry stepped up to give his speech, tears had started to flow as he looked at how many people cared for his son. He looked down at the speech he was going to read. After clearing his throat and wiping away his tears, Henry looked up into the crowd and the crowd went silent as Henry started his speech.

Outside, across for the church, sat a man on a very special motorbike. He watched the church with his green eyes and the longer he sat there, the greener his eyes got until they reached the dark, stormy green of anger. Pulling his visor down, the man drove off towards the hotel he was staying in. He had plans to make; plans to make sure they all paid for hurting him.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. Now, would anyone want a sequel? If you do, just let me know in a review.**


End file.
